The 24th Annual Hunger Games
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: This story follows Lara Dawn through the games as she tries to battle it out so she can come home. But Lara doesn't know what she wants when someone she cares about a lot is also chosen as a tribute.
1. Your my friend

**I do not own the Hunger Games! **

I sat on my bed! Arms crossed over my chest with my head on my chest. I was worried! Today was Reaping Day of the annual Hunger Games. I am 14 years old and my little brother is entering the reaping for the first time! I was worried for him aswell as for myself.  
'Lara! Come on, we don't want to be late.' Mother's shout broke my train of thought and I could just feel the different thoughts burst and fly away in my head.  
'Coming Mother!' I called down and unsteadily heaved myself off my bed and made my way to the door.

My feet shook as I descended the stairs and stood facing my mother. She looked me up and down, surveying my outfit and cried, 'Oh Lara, you look beautiful!'

I looked down at my black dress with a blood red sash tied in the middle and was contempt with it. Nothing really mattered at this stage, I just had to survive the reaping and my brother, Liam, and then everything would matter again.

'Thanks,' I mumbled and we hurried out of the door.  
We walked quickly and silently to the middle of the village until we were told to leave our parents.  
'Lara, take Liam to his line and reassure him about all this and then just stay safe. I love you both and take care.' Mother called.

I nodded and I put my arm around Liam's shoulder and led him to his line. 'Now, Liam. This kind lady is going to quickly take some blood from your finger and then you must join the line with the other 12 year old boys. Remember, I am just a little way down. I have to go now Liam!' I explained and kissed him on the forehead.  
'Love you Lara!' He called. 'I love you too!' I replied and then I walked away to my own line with the 14 year old girls.

'Hi Lara.' My best friend Adriana said as I stood next to her in the line.  
'Hey,' I replied.  
As Adriana started chatting to ease the tension of the day I swept my eyes away from her face to scan the crowd of 14 year old boys. My eyes quickly found my other best friend, Jake, in the crowd of boys and his eyes focused on my own and we gave each other a silent nod.

Just as Adriana stopped talking the microphone at the front of the stage was tapped and a high pitched sound came out.

'Hello District 8! Welcome to the 24th Annual Hunger Games! We are going to start by showing you the annual clip and then we will get on to picking the tributes!' announced Peri Weathers, our escort to the games.

The clip played for 5 minutes and then Peri continued to talk.  
'We shall start with the girls and then the boys. May the odds be ever in your favour!'

Her hand slipped inside the bowl and looked for a slip of paper. Suddenly her hand grasped one and she pulled it sharply out. She slowly unfolded the paper and smoother out the crease in the middle before telling everyone, 'Congratulations to Adriana Mace! Could you please make your way up to the stage!'

Adriana was shocked but her feet walked of their own accord to the stage. I was so shocked that it was only as she was nearing the steps I stepped out of line and shouted at the top of my lungs, 'I volunteer as tribute for Adriana Mace!'

Everyone's heads swivelled towards me including Adriana's and I could see the fear in her eyes. All around me mouths were hanging open and I just wanted everyone to stop staring at me and look away.

'Ok, it seems we have a volunteer! Why don't you come on up and tell us your name!' Peri cried into the microphone.

As I walked to the stage people parted for me like I was an extremely important person. I walked past them but I hoped they couldn't see my knees knocking together. I got to the steps and saw Adriana watching me. She was too stunned about what I'd done to actually react so I gave her a quick hug and walked as quickly as I could up the 3 steps to the stage.

'My name is Lara Dawn and I am 14 years old.' I announced as bravely as I could.  
'So, what made you decide to volunteer as tribute?' Peri questioned me.  
'Adriana is my best friend and I couldn't let her face the Hunger Games. I would rather I was in there than her.' I replied quickly.

Peri asked a few more questions but she must have realised time was getting on and she made her way over to the boys bowl. Her slim hand dove into the sea of notes and quickly surfaced holding one paper. Same as last time she smoothed it out and opened it slow to keep the tension but then a minute later she announced, 'Well done to Jake Patrickson!'

That was when the tears started to flow out of my eyes and silently down my face. I had saved a friend's life but now I would also probably lose another. This couldn't be happening.

Jake made his way up slowly to the stage and came and stood next to me. I could feel his warmth radiating onto me and it made me sadder to think we were going into these games to fight for the death.

'Everyone, please congratulate your 2 tributes this year for the 24th Annual Hunger Games. Please shake hands tributes!' Peri said.

Jake and I clasped hands and held onto them and then swiftly dropped them back down to our sides. The Capitol's anthem played and while it did Jake and I were led into the Justice Building and taken to separate rooms to await visitors…

**Hi people. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Leila xx**


	2. Personal visits

**I do not own the Hunger Games!**

There was a sofa in the middle of the room but I was too nervous and anxious to sit down, so I silently paced the length of the room with tears still streaming down my face.  
A few minutes later my first visitor flung the door open and gave me a big hug. Adriana's face was wet with tears.  
'Oh Lara, why did you volunteer?' Adriana cried.  
'Because I would never let my best friend face the Games. You're like my sister!' I exclaimed.

We talked for a few more minutes but then Adriana was dragged out and I was all alone in silence.  
I went back to pacing the room awaiting my next visitor. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was entering the arena with Jake. We would stay together until something tore us apart!

Just as I was thinking more about the situation my door opened and Liam and my Mother walked in. Liam was crying but Mother was looking at me with sad eyes. I immediately ran into her arms and cried and cried. I couldn't believe I was going into the arena. After a few minutes I remembered we didn't have long so I disentangled myself from her arms and looked at them both.

'Mother, take care of Liam. Whatever happens in these games, just accept it and move on ok. Just forget!' I said.  
'And Liam, you must help Mother as much as you can. Be a good boy and do everything she says. Help around the house when you can. Just do anything to help Mother. Also, keep an eye on Jake's little sister, Ciara. She is your age so she is probably really upset about this.' I exclaimed.  
'I love you so much.' I cried.

There was just enough time to give Liam and Mother a quick kiss and hug before they were herded out of the room. I couldn't think of anyone else coming to see me so I lay down on the sofa and cried silently for a while until I realised there was someone walking into the room. I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Standing in front of me was a girl in my class, Daisy Waters (I think) and I think we had spoken a few times but not properly.

'Hi.' I said.  
'Hey, I just came to say that I think that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done before. I mean, volunteering for their best friend to enter the Hunger Games. I am really sorry that Jake has to go in aswell. That must be pretty tough on you. Well, I was wondering if you had a token yet.' Daisy asked.  
'No, unfortunately I don't.' I replied.  
'Oh, I was wondering whether I could give you something as a token. It's a necklace and there are two halves. I want to give you both, you will always remember District 8 then because it's like District 8 is one half and you are the other. District 8 will always be in your heart! Please take it. I have no need for it. I have to go now but good luck in the games. I will be rooting for you Lara. Bye!' She exclaimed.

Before I could give her the necklace back, saying I couldn't take it from her because it was too beautiful to take into the Hunger Games she was gone and I would never speak to her again probably. I know that's bad, I mean giving up on winning before the Games had even started but everyone knew I had no chance. But I don't mind, I just want Jake to come home. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Jake never came home. I would always feel guilty.

I knew Daisy was my last visitor so I sat down on the sofa and stared blankly into the distance and thought about everything people had said to me today.

It must have been about 10 minutes later that Peri walked into the room and beckoned me out into the hallway. I picked myself up and slowly walked myself to the door and out into the corridor shutting the door behind me.  
Jake was in the hallway waiting for me to come out. I could tell we were nearly done here and we would be heading for the Capitol soon.

I looked into Jake's bright face and gave a reassuring smile which I could tell was not very reassuring. Jake smiled back and his smile helped calm me down.  
'Hey, get many visitors?' I asked.  
'Mother, Father and Ciara came. Adriana came to see me and then I got a visit from Harry Adams. That was about it. What about you?' He replied.  
'Adriana came in and then after Mother and Liam came in. Then I got a surprise visit from Daisy Waters which I really wasn't expecting. She gave me my token. Do you have a token?' I said.  
'Yeah, Mother gave me a silver ring with Ciara's and my name engraved on it. It was really sweet. Let's see your token then.' Jake said.  
I pulled the necklace from my neck and showed it to him.  
'That's an awesome necklace, Lara.' Jake replied.  
'Thanks,' I said, grinning from ear to ear.

'Come on then you two. We have got to get to the train. Just to keep in mind there will probably be a lot of people wanting to take your picture so just a word of warning.' Peri called to us.

I gave Jake a look that seemed to say, 'Let's do it!' and we walked after Peri with our heads held high and looking like we had not a care in the world.

We were led through the Justice Building and then were put in a car which would take us to the station and then we would be off to the Capitol. I had butterflies in my stomach but I pushed them down and acted as brave as I could.

Once inside the car Jake and I talked quietly just about anything really. It was just to take our minds off the days to come and what would happen over the coming days.

It didn't take too long to get to the station but once we were outside of the car and heading to the platform everywhere around us there were people taking our pictures and trying to show us things. I just ignored them all and tried not to get noticed. It was my strategy for the game. It seemed like Jake had a similar strategy because we walked side by side, never looking at the cameras or any of the people who had come to see us. We were oblivious to it all.

We got into the train as quickly as we could and walked through all the carriages, marvelling at everything in them. In the farthest carriage were some chairs and a lot of mouth watering food.

'Lara and Jake. You will now be shown to your rooms and then you can get cleaned up. Once you are ready come to this carriage and we will have dinner. You will then meet your mentor. Now, follow this avox to your rooms. See you soon!' Peri announced.

Jake and I followed the Avox and she came to a stop outside our rooms. They were across the hall from each other so we could easily speak. Jake and I made a plan to meet in the corridor once we were washed and dressed ready to go down to dinner. I stepped inside the room and nearly fainted. The room was magnificent!

The carpet was plush and comfortable to stand on. There was a Queen-sized bed in the centre of the room with beautiful covers. The window was really large with curtains covering it. The walls were painted a nice creamy colour. Leading off from the room was an ensuite bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open. Inside was a power shower with a panel with many controls with letters underneath. It was so cool.

I went into the shower, feeling the jet sprays on my bare skin and it felt like all worries and stress were being washed away with all the dirt and mud on my skin. It felt relieving and refreshing.

After experimenting with the panel I stepped out and towelled myself dry. I found some new dresses in the wardrobe and I chose a nice Caribbean blue dress with a cream bow in the middle. I found some nice cream coloured flats aswell and I put them on my feet. I then replace the necklace round my neck and marvelled at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked good enough so I went outside where Jake was already waiting for me.

He was wearing a crisp white shirt with some black trousers and black polished shoes. Very smart, I thought.

'Ready?' I asked.  
'Yes. Let's go down to dinner.' Jake replied.

We walked side by side down the corridors to the dining cart. It was like being in a maze but it was quite easy to find our way. All the way to the carriage I was tempted to just entwine my fingers with Jake's and never let go but of course I didn't.

We walked through the door and sat ourselves at the table. Peri wasn't there yet so we just sat there talking softly. A little while later Peri emerged from a door at the back of the carriage. Behind her was a man who looked smart and looked sly and intelligent. Like he had a few tricks up his sleeves.

'Good evening, Jake and Lara. Meet your mentor Jacob Elliot…

**How did you enjoy the second chapter? Please review. Leila xx**


	3. Homesick

**I do not own the Hunger Games! Please read and review! :D Leila xx**

My mouth was hanging open. The mentors had changed this year. Last year it was a girl called Amphiny Smithson and she had been the mentor for a number of years. I liked the look of Jacob though. I looked to see Jake's expression and it was pretty much the same as mine. We were both stunned but I could tell Jake liked the guy just as much as I did.

'Hey guys. I'm Jacob. I hope we have a District 8 victor this year. I will try really hard with you guys. We must win this year. Now, we are going to have dinner and after dinner we will sit down and watch the reapings of this year so you can get a feel of what the other contenders will be like.' Jacob announced in a kind manner.

We both nodded and Jacob sat down across from me with Peri next to him. After a few minutes of awkward silence we had all tucked into dinner and there was no need to talk. The food was just spectacular. It really was. The meat was nice and rich, the desert melted in your mouth and the drinks were just marvellous.

After dinner was done we all trooped into the carriage which was the living room practically. I sat down on the long sofa with Jake next to me and watched the reapings from all the other districts.

District 1 was up first (obviously). The recording showed Rebekah Watson, a 16 year old volunteering as tribute for a 12 year old. It obviously wasn't to be nice. All the Career districts volunteer as everyone wants to be in the Games for some mad reason. The District 1 boy was Hunter McKinley, aged 18. I could tell he would be one to watch just because of his name!

During the reaping Jacob gave us tips on the Games and whether to be wary of these contenders or not.

District 2 flashed onto the screen. As the national anthem played in the background River Daniels, 13 year old girl and Michael Mason, 15 year old boy were chosen as tributes.

The reapings carried on this way, I noted down every name and age of the tributes. We looked back at District 8's reaping and how I volunteered for Adriana. Everyone could notice I was crying when Jake was chosen. When Jake saw that moment replayed he looked me in the eye and smiled a smile that warmed my heart.

Here are the District Tributes:

District 1  
Girl – Rebekah Watson, 16  
Boy – Hunter McKinley, 18

District 2  
Girl – River Daniels, 13  
Boy – Michael Mason, 15

District 3  
Girl – Rachel Davidson, 12  
Boy – Thomas Walton, 17

District 4  
Girl – Caitlin Matthews, 14  
Boy – Jasper Carter, 12

District 5  
Girl – Alice Caprice, 18  
Boy – Max Vertie, 13

District 6  
Girl – Maisy Marks, 17  
Boy – Connor Harvey, 14

District 7  
Girl – Becky Rhiannon, 15  
Boy – Ollie Grounds, 18

District 8  
Girl – Lara Dawn, 14 (me)  
Boy – Jake Patrickson, 14

District 9  
Girl – China Annie, 13  
Boy – Ronnie Normans, 16

District 10  
Girl – Jessica Riley, 18  
Boy – Lewis Winters, 17

District 11  
Girl – Siobhan Handson, 13  
Boy – Rees Broadson, 12

District 12  
Girl – Lucy Armstrong, 15  
Boy – Sam Hollandeer, 14

So that was the list of tributes. The Career pack had a strong group this year by the look of it. I was going to try my best to get Jake out alive these games no matter what it took. That was a promise I intended to keep. There was no way I could live without him.

'So guys, you have seen your competition. We will reach the Capitol tomorrow. When we get there you guys will be shown your rooms again and then that evening there will be the Chariot shows and you will meet your stylists. You should get some sleep now though because otherwise you will be very tired tomorrow. Goodnight, see you in the morning.' Jacob said to us both.

We said goodnight to him and set off through the carriages to where our bedrooms were. It took a few minutes and we just walked in silence until we got to our rooms.

'Goodnight Lara. I'll see you in the morning.' Jake called to me as he turned to open his bedroom door and walk inside.  
'Night Jake. Sweet dreams.' I replied.  
'And to you.' I heard faintly.

I grinned and went into my own bedroom. I quickly undressed and found some pyjamas in the wardrobe. I then climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow…


	4. No one can be strong forever

In the morning I woke up to the sound of whistling as the train glided along the track, toward the Capitol. The clock beside my bed said 7:30. In District 8 we always had to get up early as the school started really early in the morning because many of the kids in school had to work at the clothing factories in the afternoons to earn money for their families.  
Lying in bed for 5 minutes wasn't doing me any good so I got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Inside I made my way to the shower and let it heat up while I thought about home. What was everyone doing at the moment? Liam would probably be on his way to school. Mum would want to walk him as usual and today Liam might accept the offer. Parents in our district were quite protective over their children seeing as our Peacekeepers are quite brutal compared to others. They take children and beat them when they don't do anything. It's easier for parents to keep an eye on their kids this way.  
Once I was in the shower all my thoughts of home went away, not because I wanted them too but because I let my body shut down and relax while standing under the heated jets. The steam rose up from the shower as if it was taking my soul with it, taking me back to the district. As if!  
After I had finished with my hair and it was blow-dried I went into the bedroom and looked at the assortment of clothes. There were so many colours and types, making my eyes open wide.  
I picked a light blue playsuit with a brown plaited belt across the middle. There were some gleaming white high-top converses to go with it. I may be from a district and not the Capitol but I was from the clothing district which means, I know fashion!  
I kept my hair down but made it slightly messy to complete the look. One last glance in the full length mirror told me I was ready for the day. I strolled out of my room and into the corridor. I looked good which made me feel good. I had always loved fashion and if I had been given the chance to live in the Capitol I would fulfil my dream of becoming a fashion designer.  
I wasn't sure whether Jake was already down at breakfast or still in his room but I decided against knocking in case he was getting ready for the day; or even still asleep. I bet Peri was still asleep but I had no clue about Jacob.

As I suspected no one was up so I decided to chill out in the living room and I flicked on the Capitol channel. There was no point in calling it the Capitol channel because there is only one channel and that's it!  
On the Capitol channel during the year they give news and information from the Capitol or they give important announcements which you have to watch every so often but when it comes to the Hunger Games they tell you all about this year's games and the mentors and the tributes. They try to encourage the Capitol people to vote who they think will win, lucky us. Being betted on like a horse in a horse race. It was revolting and sick but I was only one person, I couldn't do anything about it.  
A news report was showing all the tributes getting on the trains headed to the Capitol. When Hunter from District 1 was shown there was an evil glint in his eye and he had a sneering smile across his face. He really scared me!

I started daydreaming because I couldn't handle seeing all those vicious faces snarling or grinning at the camera. I thought about home again. About how Liam would be coping at school. About how Jake's family were coping. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Jacob come into the room.

'An early riser, I see.' He announced, breaking the silence.  
Startled, 'Yeah, I guess I am. No one was up and the food wasn't here so I just thought I'd watch the Capitol news.' I replied.  
'Ok, so how are you feeling? Honestly, Lara.' Jacob spoke softly.  
'Not too good. I can cope with it at the moment but I just get sudden flashbacks of home and my life in the District. I keep thinking of my family and Jake's family. I'm scared for when the games do come because it's not going to be a luxurious holiday then but most of all I'm angry. I keep having mini rants in my head about how unfair it is. How we need justice. I want to do something to get rid of these stupid games but I can't, I'm only one person.' I burst out. There was something about Jacob that made me feel like I could talk to him safely without him telling anyone else. I could express clearly how I felt and he would understand because he's been through it and he can help me.  
'I know what you're feeling but remember I'll be here mentoring you and getting as many sponsors for you and Jake as I can. I want you both coming back alive if there is any possible way that will happen! Now, everyone's awake so let's go and eat.' Jacob finished.

I followed him out of the room and through the different compartments until we ended up in the dining carriage.  
'Morning Jake… and everyone else,' I added as an afterthought.  
'Good morning Lara.' Jake responded.  
'Ok guys, we will be arriving at the Capitol and once there you will be examined by your stylists. You will then be worked on for the day and this evening will be the chariot rides. We have a busy day so eat up.' Peri proclaimed.

She didn't need to tell me twice. The bread and butter sat in front of me and I devoured 4 pieces in a matter of minutes. Self consciously I looked up to see if anyone was staring at me and my marvellous appetite but thankfully they were all paying attention to their own food and not concerned with my lack of table manners. I finished with the bread and eyed the other food around me to see which looked the best. Suddenly my eye caught some sausage rolls and I dived in before they vanished. Many other delicacies caught my eye and I ate each one until I was stuffed and could barely move.

'Well, by the looks of things you're both finished and well fed! Now you can go and do whatever you want around the train for a while. We will be at the Capitol in an hour so meet back in the living room ready to get off the train and face the mobs of Capitol people.' Jacob chuckled. 'See you in an hour.'

Jake and I left the room. There wasn't that much to do really on the train so we just moped around, occasionally talking until we found a stairwell. Being the adventurous and curious people we are we decided to see where it lead to. Following the winding steps up and up we came to a door. When we pushed it open it led to a platform on the outside of the train. I knew we wouldn't be able to jump because I could already hear the force field. We're not that stupid anyway, to jump all that way. Only if you were desperate you would! We weren't that desperate yet though.

I sat down on a little ledge and beckoned Jake over. These moments were great, when we could forget where we were and pretend we were back home. Adriana couldn't be there with us because she had to look after her little sister. It would be just me and Jake and we'd talk about school, friends and whatever came into our heads. It was just like old times.  
I guess Jake remembered what it was like aswell, I could see tears forming in his eyes before he blinked them back.

'Jake, no one can be strong forever just remember that.' I supported. And just like that Jake crumbled. The one person I could count on to be my rock, to keep me from falling was here with me; crying into me. But as I said, no one can be strong forever. I was Jake's rock and he was mine. We supported and helped each other. That's what best friends do!


End file.
